Processes and recipes for various confections, including chocolate and other confections, are disclosed and discussed by B. W. Minifie, Chocolate, Cocoa and Confectionery: Science and Technology, pp. 28-141, (AVI Publ. Co., Westport, Conn., 1980, 2d ed.). The passage at pages 128 to 141 discusses chocolate coatings, made with partial substitution of a vegetable fat for the cocoa butter, and dietetic chocolates, made by replacing sweeteners with low or non-caloric substitutes or by incorporating ingredients low in fat and carbohydrate, e.g. soy protein or carboxymethyl cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,315 (Wolf) discloses chocolate flavored confections to be used in frozen foods such as ice cream, frozen cake batters and doughs, and the like. It is disclosed that the confection is made from cocoa and sugar and that it has sufficiently low fat and moisture content to avoid being brittle at low temperatures. It is disclosed that when cocoa is employed without added chocolate liquor, a small amount of a fat, e.g. cocoa butter, natural fat or hydrogenated vegetable oil, is added.